


Reassurance

by nekokenmasan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekokenmasan/pseuds/nekokenmasan
Summary: Kuroo is a little bit paranoid and Tsukishima thinks he's an idiot. Plus Kenma who's done with Kuroo's shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has no plot whatsoever. I sincerely apologize.

Sighs.

“That’s the fourth one you’ve done over the span of sixty seconds.” Kenma lazily comments, although he keeps his attention towards his phone to play candy crush while sitting on the bench by the side lines inside the gymnasium of Nekoma High School.

Kuroo sighs again for the fifth time as he sits down beside his friend pulling a pouty face, “I just can’t understand him you know?”

“What about him?” Golden eyes stop peering idly through his phone to averse its gaze towards a certain tall blonde first year middle blocker talking with his freckled friend from Karasuno.

“I mean. . . does he like me or not?” Kuroo answers while furrowing his eyebrows, confusion in his face as he ponders at his own question.

This time it’s Kenma who sighs nonchalantly, “He likes you.”

“How can you be so sure about that?!” Kuroo asks him, voice a little higher, while frantically trying not to look at Tsukishima.

Kenma stares at him as if his question is the epitome of ridiculousness, “The fact that he’s gone on multiple dates with you?”

“Yeah but like,” Kuroo slouches his posture that amusingly looks like Bokuto’s dejected mode, “that doesn’t mean he likes me already, right?”

Kenma shrugs, “From his personality, I think he’s not the type of person that would go out with someone he does not like.”

“But look at him and his friend!” Kuroo shout-whispers while signalling secretly towards Yamaguchi and Tsukishima talking leisurely at the side while holding their water bottles and wiping their sweat with towels.

“Yeah?” Kenma raises an eyebrow, “They’re talking?”

“Ugh,” Kuroo grunts, “I am pretty sure that freckled-kun likes Tsukishima, alright, just look at those eyes, he looks so in love with Tsukki! What if he confesses to Tsukki and then Tsukki would realize that he likes his best friend much more than me and date him instead!”

“Are you kidding me?” Kenma blinks at him, “You’re being ridiculous, Kuroo.”

“I’m not!” Kuroo tries to deny and defend himself, “I’m just stating what I’m seeing!”

“From what I hear, Yamaguchi have a crush towards their manager.”

“What?” Kuroo blinks blankly at him.

“Shouyou told me that Yamaguchi likes their blonde manager.” Kenma sighs tolerantly.

“R-Really?” Kuroo asks him softly looking relieved and less stressed than he is minutes ago.

“Yeah. So you don’t have to worry.” Kenma shrugs and returns his attention towards his phone, “If you’re really that worried about it, why not ask Tsukishima directly instead of being a such a whiny bitch on me.”

Kuroo gasps as he puts his hand towards his chest, “Kenma, watch your words!”

Kenma rolls his eyes at his idiotic friend.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ehem.” Kuroo starts to gather his nerves now that they’re already alone inside the gym. (which took a lot of bribing on Daichi and Bokuto to get their teams the fuck out).

Tsukishima sighs in resignation, “What?” He asks Kuroo flatly while circling his towel around his hands to play with it.

“Uhm. . .” Kuroo stills in his place and scratches his chin with his index finger shakily, “You. . . like me, right?”

Tsukishima blinks at him impassively, stopping himself from playing his towel. “Come again?”

“I was asking if. . . you like me. You know, if you like ‘like’ me?” Kuroo bites his lips.

“I thought we were dating.” Tsukishima says slowly.

“Yeah, we are.” Kuroo confirms with a nod.

“Isn’t that the point of dating?” The blonde raises his brows at him.

“Weeeeeelll,” Kuroo starts to hold his nape as another nervous gesture, “I was not really sure, y’know, if you actually like me, or like you just want to try it out with me or something like tha--"Kuroo stops when Tsukishima gives him a look, “I’m being stupid am I?”

Tsukishima closes his eyes as if trying to get himself together, “You mean you want me to say the actual words as a reassurance to your paranoid self?”

“That’s about it.” Kuroo quickly says as he realizes just how dumb his question was.

Tsukishima stares at him with a squint in his eyes for a moment before relaxing and turning them soft and incautious, “Of course I like you, you dumb idiot.”

Kuroo tries his best not to grin but fails, “Of course. Yeah. Alright, I like you too. Very much.”

Tsukishima snorts at him them proceeded to laugh, “You’re so stupid.”

“Alright Tsukki, that’s enough name calling.”

“That’s because you’re being an idiot.” Tsukishima shrugs as he heads his way out, knowing that the third year would follow him anyway. “I still like you, though.”

Kuroo thinks today is the best day ever.


End file.
